1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to banking of player equity in a wagering game for later disbursement to the player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wagering games are a multi billion dollar industry. Typically, when a player has achieved a measure of success in a game he or she is playing, the player is required to complete the game and cash out.
What is needed is a way in which a player can “bank” or accumulate his or her current success in a game for later use.